Autrement
by Jade Plume
Summary: Kerry, Abby, quelques heures de garde communes. Des pensées.


**  
Emergency Room **

auteur : Jade  
genre : introspection(s)  
rating : tout public  
archive : le texte est la propriété de l'auteur  
spoilers : se situe pendant la saison 10, quelques semaines après le 10x 18 "Where There's Smoke" et les événements dramatiques qui y surviennent, et autour du 10x 19 "Just a Touch" où Abby entame son stage de psychiatrie.  
résumé : les pensées alternées d'Abby et Kerry lors de quelques heures de garde communes.  
disclaimer : les personnages de ER ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de John Wells, Michaël Crichton et de la W.B. Ce texte n'a pas été écrit dans un but lucratif (et puis d'abord j'aime pas l'art-gent)  
un grand merci : à Yerno mon fidèle et ô combien doué béta-lecteur (l'essayer, c'est l'adopter !), à Aline dont le merveilleux site m'aide bien souvent (et pas que pour écrire du ER) et aux co-couines et au panda qui m'ont motivées à finir cette petite histoire avant 2010 : )  
dédicace : à tous les Kerby (et non Kerby aussi, y'a pas de raison ) du forum Urgences Café__

**Autrement **

Dehors, la neige avait cessé de tomber. Petite, Abby Lockhart en aurait été attristée. La neige était une si belle chose. Elle semblait apaiser le monde. Elle étouffait tous les sons. Et elle en produisait un remarquable lorsqu'elle allait s'écraser sur le visage d'Eric. Si au cours de leurs innombrables batailles de boules de neige Abby atteignait rarement sa cible, sa mère, elle, était une redoutable tireuse. Et toute la neige du monde n'aurait pu étouffer le son de son rire.  
Aujourd'hui Abby accueillait avec soulagement la fin des chutes blanches. La neige perdait de sa magie quand on l'associait à une augmentation exponentielle d'AVP au cours de la journée.

De la fenêtre du foyer, elle observa les passants avancer plus ou moins prudemment sur les trottoirs encore poudreux, essayant de repérer par avance lesquels risquaient fort de se retrouver en salle d'attente dans quelques minutes avec fracture de la cheville. Elle songea que travailler dans le milieu médical avait modifié son regard d'une drôle de façon, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment apprécier. Avant, lorsqu'elle laissait ses yeux glisser d'une personne à une autre, Abby voyait... autrement. Elle voyait les gens à dire vrai. Et pas leurs maladies. C'était un truc de médecin, avait-elle longtemps pensé. Une des choses qui les différenciaient des infirmiers. Ces derniers savaient encore voir les êtres humains avant les malades quand les toubibs choisissaient de ne regarder que leurs radios, leurs scanners, leurs courbes de température tout en faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas croiser leurs regards. Oui, un truc de médecin. C'était entre autres pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de rester infirmière.  
Et puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait... à défaut d'adopter ce point de vue, Abby s'était mise à le comprendre. Ne pas s'attacher... c'était un moyen comme un autre de ne pas devenir complétement fou. De se protéger de la douleur humaine.  
Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre pour troquer sa blouse d'étudiante en médecine pour celle d'infirmière, et eut pour elle-même un petit sourire ironique. Avait-elle jamais su ce qu'elle voulait ? Ou ce qu'elle était ? Il lui semblait changer d'identité comme de blouse, à la manière de Superman portant en permanence ses collants bleus et rouges sous son sobre costume de Clark Kent.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien de Superman.

Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux le dernier dossier qu'on lui avait confié en tant qu'étudiante en stage de psychiatrie. La patiente l'avait épuisée. GinnyFlemming souffrait d'une peur panique du noir, entre autres troubles, qui la rendait survoltée et agressive. Abby la pensait également légérement schizophrène, une pathologie qui finirait par l'atteindre à son tour si elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Mais c'est que tant de choses s'entremêlaient sans qu'elle soit jamais certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, dire, penser... et  
Aimer, parfois.  
Son regard revenu à la fenêtre s'était arrêté sur une silhouette familière.

Le pas sûr et déterminé en dépit de sa béquille, le docteur Weaver se dirigeait vers l'entrée du Cook County. Abby jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Plus que trois heures avant la fin de sa garde...  
Elle referma le dossier de Ginny, passa une main sur ses yeux fatigués, et se leva. Le temps de la pause était passé, le chaos la rappelait. Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant entrer Kerry.

Oh ! Excusez moi Abby.  
Elle s'écarta du passage.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal.  
- Votre garde se termine bientôt ?  
- Encore quelques heures...  
- Courage, lui intima Kerry avec un sourire.

Abby hocha la tête. Elle appréciait sans oser le dire la sollicitude de sa supérieure et se retint de répondre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être par peur de dire une bêtise. Aussi referma-t-elle la porte sur elle.

Kerry garda les yeux fixés sur la porte quelques instants, comme pour suivre les pas d'Abby de l'autre coté. Puis elle secoua la tête, ôta rapidement son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe. Elle rangea le tout dans son casier et enfila sa blouse, avant de se saisir des quelques papiers qu'elle avait encore à remplir. Elle eut une petite grimace en s'asseyant. Le froid avait parfois tendance à réveiller la douleur dans sa jambe.  
Si au moins il avait pu endormir celle de son âme...  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser. Ne plus penser.  
Revenant à la paperasse administrative, elle écrivit, cocha les cases, apposa sa signature sur toute une série de feuillets, de façon mécanique, presque sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle lisait, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Son esprit était ailleurs ou plutôt, il n'était nulle part, cherchant à fuir le monde, tout ce qui y était... et ce qui n'y était plus.  
_Ne pas penser.  
_Il lui fallait de l'action, quelque chose sur lequel ses pensées puissent se fixer sans s'autoriser à vagabonder. Elle savait que son esprit ne dériverait pas si elle avait à s'occuper d'un patient. Elle abandonna ses papiers dans le casier, passa son stéthoscope sur ses épaules. Dans le hall régnait comme toujours ou presque une certaine effervescence, mais les urgences étaient tout de même relativement calmes. A l'accueil, Kerry se saisit des trois premiers dossiers se présentant à elle. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la salle 2 où attendait une certaine T. Furson, admise, à en croire sa fiche, pour troubles du rythme cardiaque. Elle était tranquillement assise sur le rebord du lit, ne montrant aucun signe d'impatience ou d'énervement face à l'attente. Kerry décida qu'elle l'aimait bien. C'était une géante à la peau ébène et au sourire bien large pour une femme qui se trouvait dans un hôpital.  
- Madame Furson ?  
L'interpellée hocha doucement la tête.  
- Appelez-moi Talya, sourit-elle.  
- Vous êtes venue suite à une crise de tachycardie c'est bien cela ?  
Madame Furson approuva de nouveau.  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans votre hôpital. La petite dame qui s'est occupée de moi le mois dernier a été charmante, mais le traitement qu'elle m'a donnée ne me convient pas.  
- Je vais ressortir votre dossier. Et vous faire passer un ECG. Vous vous rappelez cette personne qui vous a soignée ?  
- Oui, c'était une étudiante en médecine. J'ai retenu son nom parce qu'il était un peu triste.  
Kerry haussa un sourcil interrogatif.  
- Triste ?  
- Lockhart. Mais moi j'entend _"Lock Heart_", expliqua-t-elle.  
- Oh... Et que vous avait-elle prescrit ?  
Tout en prenant note de ce que lui disait Talya elle alpagua Lydia de la voix.  
- Vous pourriez nous amener un moniteur cardiaque ?  
L'infirmière acquiesça et poursuivit son chemin.  
- De l'adénosine.  
- Et ça n'a pas fonctionné dès le début ?  
Revenue avec le monitoring, Lydia la fit s'écarter de quelques pas pour placer les électrodes sur la poitrine de sa patiente. Kerry n'eut pas le temps de tirer le rideau qu'une main se posa sur son avant bras. C'était Kovac.  
- On a besoin de vous, un AVP dans un état très sérieux qui sera là dans une minute.  
- J'arrive.  
Elle ferma le rideau et se tourna de nouveau vers Talya.  
- Je vais demander à Abby Lockhart de vous voir, et de vous trouver un traitement plus efficace, d'accord ?  
- Merci. Elle a été très bien avec moi.  
Kerry esquissa un sourire.  
- Oui. Abby est très bien, répondit-elle presque malgré elle.

C'était une chose qu'elle supportait très mal au début, et qu'elle avait fini par sincérement apprécier, au fil des années. Ne pas pouvoir penser. Certains jours les événements, les gardes et les patients s'enchaînaient si vite que son esprit ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi, parfois. Même si elle en était épuisée. Abby tenta de ne pas se laisser aller à la fatigue.  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, un éclat vert chassa sa morosité.  
- Abby j'aimerais que vous parliez avec Madame Furson. Elle a été votre patiente le mois dernier, tachycardie, et son traitement n'agit plus. Voyez de quoi il s'agit.  
La voix du docteur Weaver était autoritaire et pourtant empreinte de respect. Elle lui tendit le dossier.  
- Mais pour l'heure je ne suis qu'infirmière je ne...  
- Je vous fais confiance, la coupa Kerry. Repassez me voir ensuite pour me dire ce que vous avez trouvé, d'accord ?  
Elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête. Kerry lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea vers les salles de trauma. Abby resta immobile quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que sa supérieure ait disparu de son champ de vision.

Au fil du temps c'était presque devenu un jeu de la pister au détour d'un couloir. Le chat et la souris. En période de crise, elle aimait attendre l'apparition de Kerry qui, de sa voix, réinstaurait l'ordre et la paix au sein du chaos. Mais ce qu'elle préférait encore, c'était, comme cela venait de se produire, de tomber sur son regard par le fait du hasard. Elle puisait dans ce vert la force d'affronter le restant de la journée.  
Et si les yeux du docteur Weaver croisaient les siens, celle-ci lui offrait alors en général un petit sourire et Abby se laissait parfois bercer par la douce idée que celui-ci exprimait peut-être plus que de la sympathie. A la réflexion ce n'était pas tant une envie de 'plus' qui la tiraillait, car elle appréciait mieux qu'elle n'aurait su le dire l'amitié de Kerry, et elle n'était pas de ceux qui hiérarchisaient les liens affectifs. Si elle l'employait, Abby avait toujours détesté l'expression "être juste amis". Comme si ce n'était pas déjà tellement...

Elle ne voulait pas "plus". Elle voulait "autrement".  
Sauf que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Elle reporta avec difficulté son attention sur le dossier de Talya Furson. Elle se rappelait parfaitement cette patiente. A vrai dire elle aurait parié savoir pourquoi son traitement ne marchait pas. Lorsqu'elle écarta le rideau, la grande femme la reconnut immédiatement et lui lança un petit sourire. Abby se saisit du tracé de l'électrocardiogramme, qui ne révélait pas de nouvelle anomalie depuis la dernière admission de la patiente. Prenant un siège, elle se plaça face à elle.  
- Vous ne prenez plus du tout l'adénosine, c'est cela ?  
- Je vous avais dit que ça n'irait pas. Je suis un traitement par les plantes maintenant. C'est beaucoup mieux pour moi.  
- Sauf que vous êtes là, et avec un rythme cardiaque à près de cent-dix battements par minute.  
- J'ai pensé que vous pourriez me conseiller d'autres plantes.  
- Je peux vous prescrire d'autres médicaments que l'adénosine si vous voulez.  
Madame Furson secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Abby se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un soupir.  
- Madame Furson… commença-t-elle...  
Celle-ci la coupa d'un geste de la main.  
- Je vous en prie mon petit, appelez-moi Talya, lui demanda t-elle en un immense sourire qui dévoilait deux rangées de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.  
- Talya… Vous devez absolument prendre votre traitement… rien ne vous empêche de poursuivre la thérapie par les plantes à côté mais…  
- Toutes vos petites pilules… ça n'est pas naturel.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Ça ne vient pas de la terre, et ça n'est pas une création de Dieu !  
Encore et toujours... Elles avaient eu la même conversation le mois dernier. Peinant de plus en plus à retenir son soupir, Abby tenta une nouvelle approche.  
- Madame Furson.  
- Talya.  
- Talya… comment êtes-vous venue jusqu'à l'hôpital ?  
- Avec ma voiture.  
- Et cette voiture… elle n'a pas poussé sur un arbre n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit : je ne rejette pas tout le progrès, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mon corps je m'en tiens au naturel.  
Elle hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, le regard vers le ciel.  
- Je fais confiance à Dieu.  
L'air résigné, Abby haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons.  
- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle en partant.  
Dans son dos, Talya Furson se mit alors à chanter, d'une voix forte, grave et inattendue.  
- _He taught me hoooow... to watch... and fight and pray...  
_La jeune femme ne se retourna pas, en revanche quelques patients le firent, dont un quinquagénaire à l'air amorphe qui s'avança, titubant... pour vomir sur les chaussures d'Abby, alors que le « _Oh Happy Day ! _» de Talya résonnait dans tout le rez-de-chaussé du bâtiment. Le soupir si longtemps retenu s'échappa enfin d'entre les lèvres d'Abby.  
Le bonhomme, qui devait être un poivrot, ne la lâchait pas des yeux.  
- Quelqu'un peut donner de la compazine à ce monsieur ?  
- Je vais m'occuper de lui, fit alors la voix du docteur Weaver derrière elle.  
Abby se retourna alors, juste pour pouvoir capter un autre éclat vert avant de détourner le regard.

Kerry saisit doucement le quinquagénaire par la manche. Ce n'était - malheureusement - pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à Quentin Bilson, qui de mémoire n'était jamais venu ici pour autre chose que faire du gringue au personnel de sexe féminin. L'expérience ne lui avait bien sûr pas appris que régurgiter sur elles n'était pas le meilleur moyen de séduire les femmes.  
S'armant de patience elle engagea le dialogue.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui Quentin ?  
- Une petite faiblesse. Mais ça va déjà mieux.  
Et il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil des plus salaces à son encontre. Kerry retint un soupir.  
- J'imagine... marmonna-t-elle.  
Le regard de Quentin s'était éclairé.  
- La même chose que moi ?  
- Sans doute pas !  
Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le dernier lit vide restant, un rien trop brusquement, et tira le rideau d'un geste sec.  
- Délicate attention que de vouloir préserver notre intimité docteur Weaver.  
- Je vous en prie.  
Elle entrouvrit le rideau pour alpaguer le jeune médecin de l'autre côté.  
- Docteur Morris ? Ayez la gentillesse de vous occuper de Quentin. Et faites attention à votre blouse, ajouta-t-elle en lui collant d'office le dossier dans les mains.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier, l'air hagard.  
Mais Quentin l'avait déjà... marqué à son tour. Sans ajouter de commentaire, Kerry laissa Morris à ses gérémiades. De l'autre côté de la salle, Abby lui lança un regard complice. Elle eut grand peine à ne pas lui répondre d'un clin d'oeil.  
...  
Elle ne savait trop pourquoi au juste elle retenait ce geste. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle se sentait obligée, chaque fois que la jeune femme apparaissait, de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, faisait... pensait parfois. Le fait était qu'en sa présence, Kerry se sentait à la fois beaucoup mieux mais aussi beaucoup plus troublée qu'en compagnie de n'importe qui d'autre.

Sans qu'elle le remarque vraiment, au début tout au moins, Abby avait su prendre dans sa vie une place différente de celle que pouvaient avoir les autres membres des urgences. Elle avait cette capacité à... à simplement être là lorsque Kerry cherchait un peu de soutien, un regard qui ne soit pas que celui d'une employée à sa supérieure. Oh Abby respectait la hiérarchie, mais il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Une sorte de message. "Je suis là, si vous en avez besoin." Oui, Abby avait toujours été là... Lors de sa fausse couche. Lors de la naissance d'Henry. Et lors de la mort de Sandy... A cette pensée elle eut la sensation de recevoir une décharge en plein coeur. Sandy... l'idée même de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, à Abby, la répugnait soudain, comme si par ce geste elle avait souillé la mémoire de sa compagne.  
Là encore, elle ne savait pas trop pas pourquoi.

Lorsque Sandy l'avait ... "révélée" à ses collègues, le regard d'Abby avait été le seul à ne pas la juger. A ne pas poser de questions. Son "je suis là" était à vrai dire déjà présent dans ses pupilles brunes.  
Par la suite, il arrivait à Kerry d'y surprendre autre chose. Parfois, une sorte de lueur triste émanait des yeux d'Abby, juste alors qu'ils croisaient les siens.  
Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une impression, un reflet trompeur du au jeu de la lumière, aux clignotements des néons. Rien de plus.  
De toute façon, chaque fois qu'il lui semblait voir cette lueur, Abby esquissait rapidement un petit sourire, avant de détourner le regard et de s'éloigner. Ensuite un externe incompétent ou un patient râleur venait généralement l'alpaguer et Kerry n'avait plus le loisir de pousser plus loin la réfléxion. Une partie d'elle-même s'en trouvait comme soulagée en fin de compte. Elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à y réfléchir. Par peur, peut être, des conclusions qu'elle pourrait en tirer.

Docteur Weaver !

Elle accueillit avec soulagement la voix de Jerry lui donnant une nouvelle excuse pour ne plus avoir à penser. Elle avança avec une certaine lenteur vers l'accueil où l'imposant réceptionniste lui désigna d'un hochement de tête le combiné de téléphone qu'il tenait à la main.

Le service de comptabilité voudrait vos pronostics pour le mois. Ils disent que vous avez rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure en...  
- Merci Jerry, le coupa-t-elle. Je vais y aller.

Elle avait tout juste le temps de remplir les derniers feuillets et de se rendre aux étages supérieurs. Une sorte de lassitude triste s'empara d'elle. Constatant que le foyer était vide, Kerry se désintéressa de son casier. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et, les coudes sur la table, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Quelques instants durant, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer mais les larmes se refusèrent à sortir. Pas ici. Pas dans l'hôpital. C'était une idée si profondément ancrée en elle : elle ne devait pas craquer ici, ne jamais céder, de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle était l'ordre. L'ordre ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir, sinon c'était le chaos qui prenait place.

Aujourd'hui il lui semblait que c'était devenu un poids trop lourd pour elle. Elle ignorait combien de temps encore elle aurait la force de continuer.  
En vérité ce n'était pas "aujourd'hui". Par le passé il était arrivé qu'elle en veuille à Mark et aux autres de la laisser ainsi endosser le rôle de la méchante patronne, de l'autorité inflexible et sans états d'âme. Elle s'effrayait parfois, de constater que ce masque de glace risquait de devenir son vrai visage.

"Kerry la sans-coeur"

Sandy avait su voir derrière le masque, pour ne regarder que Kerry. Faire fondre la glace en quelque sorte. Et il lui semblait que, d'une façon... autre, Abby aussi.  
Maintenant Sandy n'était plus là.  
Et elle était tellement, tellement fatiguée...

La porte du foyer s'ouvrit, la faisant sursauter. Elle releva brusquement la tête, comme prise en faute.  
- Est-ce que ça va docteur Weaver ?  
C'était Malik. Elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire.  
- Oui.  
- Vous n'avez pas vu Abby ? Sa patiente achluophobe fait des siennes.  
- Non, désolée. Je ne sais pas où est Abby.  
Dehors, la neige commençait tout doucement à fondre.

Abby tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette puis expira lentement, presque par à coups. Quelle journée...  
Le froid était mordant. Elle se drappa un peu plus dans son manteau, et reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres comme si cela allait la réchauffer. Du coin de l'oeil, elle jeta un regard las sur le bout de ses chaussures encore tachées. Son soupir exhala la fumée.

Elle était inquiète pour le docteur Weaver. Elle la sentait épuisée, à bout, derrière son apparente neutralité. Travailler comme elle le faisait n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de vider son esprit, considérant que c'était ici que Sandy était morte. Mais après tout qu'en savait-elle ? Elle pouvait à peine imaginer la douleur que Kerry... le docteur Weaver devait endurer. Comment faisait-elle pour tenir, vivre, encore, alors qu'après avoir perdu sa femme on tentait de lui enlever son enfant ?  
Une fois de plus, une bouffée d'admiration la saisit à l'égard du Docteur Weaver. De crainte aussi. Car quoi que pouvaient en dire les mauvaises langues, elle était humaine, terriblement humaine même. Et avait donc ses limites. Or, Abby le voyait dans ses yeux, le calme de Kerry était un leure. Et elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu si désemparée, si fragile.

Tenez bon docteur Weaver, laissa-t-elle échapper du bout des lèvres, presque sans en avoir conscience.

Elle inhala la fumée une dernière fois avant de laisser tomber le restant de sa cigarette et de l'écraser de sa chaussure souillée. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna sur Luka.  
- Ta folledingue te réclame Abby. Ginny Flemming, ajouta-t-il devant son expression décontenancée.  
- Ce n'est pas "ma" folledingue, répondit-elle l'air faussement contrarié.  
- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisée.  
Elle fit un geste désinvolte de la main.  
- Non, ça va.  
Elle appuya ses paroles d'un petit sourire crispé.  
- Tout va très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ginny ?  
- La nuit tombe, expliqua Luka en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute.  
- Je vais aller lui parler, assura Abby en franchissant les portes vitrées.

Elle traversa le hall des urgences d'un pas rapide, faisant fi des différents infirmiers, médecins ou patients qui appelaient son nom, pour atteindre le foyer. Elle déposa son manteau dans son casier. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, sur la face interne de la porte, était scotchée la photo prise au service de néo-nat le jour de la naissance d'Henry. Elle et Kerry encadraient une Sandy au sourire radieux, tenant leur fils dans ses bras.  
Abby se surprit à passer la main sur sa joue, comme pour vérifier que des larmes n'y coulaient pas. Très délicatement, elle ôta le morceau d'adhésif de la photographie, et posa celle-ci dans le fond du placard métalique, sous son manteau, tel un secret précieux. Ou honteux.  
Refermant la porte, elle resta appuyée contre le casier quelques instants.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur les urgences, et Kerry constata que les choses étaient revenues "à la normale" : le hall grouillait de gens, les infirmiers et aides soignants couraient d'une aile à l'autre, un jeune couple assis à même le sol devant une salle de trauma pleurait, et les blouses des médecins commençaient à se consteller de rouge.  
Comme si la nuit amenait avec elle la folie de l'extérieur.  
Un instant elle regretta presque le silencieux bureau du service de comptabilité, les sièges de cuir et le sol dont l'épaisse moquette étouffait les sons, à la manière de la neige...  
Mais en fin de compte sa place était ici, au rez-de-chaussée.  
Elle sortit de l'ascenseur d'une démarche fatiguée. Elle avait encore douze heures de garde devant elle. Dans le couloir elle tomba à nouveau sur Kovac.  
- Ah Kerry, vous avez eu des nouvelles de la jeune fille de tout à l'heure ?  
- Apparement l'opération s'est bien passée, répondit-elle.  
Luka esquissa un sourire.  
- C'est la première bonne chose de la journée.  
- La matinée a été dure ?  
- Un des cas psy d'Abby nous a donné du fil à retordre, une acluophobe.  
- Flemming c'est ça ? Je l'ai rapidement vue tout à l'heure mais elle n'était pas des plus communicatives...  
- Oui, Abby est d'ailleurs avec elle en ce moment, elle refuse de parler à d'autres médecins.  
Kerry soupira.  
- Soyez gentil, arrangez-vous pour qu'elle soit admise en psy... ou qu'elle sorte dès demain !  
- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Luka avec un petit rire. Mais son cas est intéressant, c'est la première fois que je rencontrais une personne souffrant d'une telle peur du noir.  
Comme en écho à ses paroles, toutes les lumières de l'étage s'éteignirent d'un même ensemble. Le croate en sursauta presque.  
- Oh oh... Un fusible probablement...  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça...  
Déjà un brouhaha ponctué ci et là de quelques cris envahissait le couloir. Kerry prit une grande inspiration et déclama, à très haute voix :  
- Que tout le monde garde son calme, le courant va se rétablir dans quelques instants ! Le générateur de secours va prendre le relais.  
Cela ne semblant pas faire effet, et elle pouvait deviner Luka hausser les épaules. Quelqu'un passa entre eux et la bouscula. Les enfants de la salle d'attente se mirent à jouer dans le noir, criant leurs noms et riant aux éclats.  
Un autre cri, strident celui-ci, empli de panique. Le bruit d'objets métalliques tombant sur le sol. Une faible plainte étouffée.

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lâcha Kerry pourtant sans grand espoir d'être entendue dans le tumulte croissant.  
La voix d'Abby monta dans le noir, traînante, un peu affaiblie :  
- Si quelqu'un voulait bien rattraper ma patiente...

Dans la pénombre, Kerry reconnut alors Ginny Flemming, l'achluophobe, qui alla heurter le torse de Kovac. Celui-ci l'agrippa délicatement par les poignets. La jeune femme se débattit violemment, en proie à une terreur indicible du fait de l'obscurité.  
- Mademoiselle Flemming, calmez-vous, lui intima Luka. La lumière va revenir.  
Comme il disait ces mots les néons se mirent à clignoter, puis se rallumèrent. Instantanément Ginny s'immobilisa.  
- Vous voyez ? fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
Ginny hocha la tête, le regard un peu absent. Kerry apprécia silencieusement le sang-froid de son collègue.  
- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il doucement.**  
**La jeune femme hocha de nouveau la tête.  
- Je vous reconduis à votre chambre.  
- Vous commandez à la lumière ? demanda Kerry en le suivant jusque dans la dite chambre où Abby se relevait péniblement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?  
Achevant de se remettre debout elle répondit dans un soupir.  
- Ginny m'a quelque peu bousculée...  
Elle adressa à cette dernière un regard las et qui semblait attendre quelque chose, des excuses à n'en pas douter.  
- Je suis désolée, marmonna Ginny avec une moue boudeuse.  
Malgré son air contrarié Abby acquiesça.  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je survivrai.  
- Tu es blessée Abby, lui fit remarquer Luka.  
Un mince filet de sang coulait en effet de son arcade sourcilière, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il s'approcha.  
- Ça n'a pas l'air très grave. Je vais te recoudre si tu veux.  
Avant qu'Abby ne puisse répondre, Kerry s'éclaircit la gorge, puis désigna Ginny d'un signe de tête entendu.  
- Je vais le faire, fit-elle. Voyez si vous pouvez donner un tranquillisant à votre patiente. Ça va ? ajouta-t-elle s'adressant cette fois à Abby.  
- Je crois...  
Kerry lui prit doucement le bras, d'un geste plus hésitant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et la guida le long du couloir où des enfants courant dans tous les sens essayaient de ne pas être retrouvés par leurs parents. L'un d'eux manqua lui rentrer dedans. Kerry se saisit d'un kit de suture à la réserve, puis changea de direction.  
- Allons au foyer nous serons moins bousculées. Ça va aller ? s'enquit-elle à nouveau.  
- Ça va, fit Abby en un hochement de tête qui la fit grimacer.  
L'agitation était telle au dehors qu'encore une fois, il n'y avait personne au foyer. Kerry fit s'asseoir la jeune femme, et lui enleva sa blouse.  
- On va considérer que votre garde est finie.  
Abby eut un très léger rire. Kerry tira une chaise et prit place face à elle.  
- Suivez mon index du regard...  
Elle vérifia ensuite son réflexe pupillaire puis, avec les gestes les plus doux et précautionneux possible, elle entreprit de suturer la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi proche du visage d'Abby, et en cet instant plus qu'en tout autre, il lui semblait empreint d'une intense fragilité.  
- Je vous remercie, articula celle-ci. Ne lui dites pas mais à mon sens Luka n'est pas le maestro des points de suture.  
- Il faut bien admettre que ça demande un doigté tout ce qu'il y a de féminin.  
Abby rit de nouveau. Kerry fit de son mieux pour masquer son trouble naissant.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le parallélisme avec la façon dont elle avait rencontré Sandy. Enfin... pas réellement "rencontré", elle avait fait sa connaissance plus tôt en vérité. Mais c'était ce soir là, alors qu'elle soignait sa main blessée quelques jours plus tôt, qu'elle avait osé l'aborder. Lui dire qu'elle... voulait la rencontrer à nouveau. Autrement.  
Ce soir encore, elle aurait voulu laisser certains mots franchir ses lèvres.  
- Abby.  
- Oui ?

Elle expira tout doucement.

Vous avez trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec le traitement de madame Furson ?  
- Elle ne le prenait pas.  
- Oh.  
Elle arrivait au bout de la plaie.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas une substance naturelle. "Ça n'a pas été fait par Dieu". Elle préfère se soigner avec des plantes. J'ai fait renouveler son ordonnance mais je crois que ça n'y changera rien.  
- On ne peut pas aider les gens malgré eux, murmura Kerry.  
- Non, sans doute pas...  
Sa voix avait pris une intonation triste. Kerry tenta de détendre une atmosphère qui, sans être oppressante, la troublait tout de même de plus en plus.  
- Espérons que Dieu sache fidéliser sa clientèle. Tout de même... certains religieux ont une définiton très restreinte de ce qui est naturel.  
- Et condamnent si vite ce qu'ils jugent "contre-nature"...  
Le silence s'installa, à peine quelques secondes avant que Kerry ne pose son aiguille.  
- J'ai fini.  
Abby se releva, doucement.  
- Merci Docteur Weaver.  
Elle se dirigea vers son casier et sortit ses affaires, passa son écharpe sur ses épaules avec des gestes quelque peu ralentis.  
- Vous avez l'air fatigué.  
- Je le suis, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, l'air mi-résigné mi-amusé.  
Kerry eut un signe de tête hésitant. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que l'incident.  
- Si vous souhaitez prendre quelques jours vous savez que…  
Abby l'interrompit de son sourire un peu triste.  
- Non, non… Je serai là demain.  
Elle enfila son manteau, tout doucement, et ajouta, une lueur soudain tout autre dans le regard :  
- Je serai là chaque jour.  
Posant la main sur la poignée, elle lui adressa une nouvelle fois son sourire. Puis elle referma la porte sur elle. Comme si elle y était encore, le regard de Kerry resta posé desssus quelques secondes durant. Puis elle murmura, dans le vide.  
- Je le sais.  
Dehors, la neige se remit à tomber.


End file.
